


Heathens and Sinners

by 626ashleystarling



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week 2020, Gen, Post-Oracion Seis Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/626ashleystarling/pseuds/626ashleystarling
Summary: Erik wants to learn about family.
Relationships: Angel | Sorano Aguria & Cobra | Erik & Meredy & Midnight | Macbeth & Racer | Sawyer, Angel | Sorano Aguria & Cobra | Erik & Midnight | Macbeth & Racer | Sawyer, Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Jellal Fernandes & Meredy & Ultear Milkovich, Jellal Fernandes & Meredy (Fairy Tail), Jellal Fernandes & Ultear Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week 2020





	Heathens and Sinners

Family: a group of one or more parents and their children living together as a unit or all the descendants of a common ancestor.

What did that have to do with the Oracion Seis? With _him_?

Erik sat in a window sill of the guild's current hideout, gazing out at the fields that stretched miles away from civilization and the rubble left littered on the ground. He tapped the grimy glass, expecting it to shatter at the touch. The building was crumbling around him, much like his sanity.

Not like it was the silence; it's never silent for him. It was the _peace_.

He was so used to running for his life, fighting for it, evading soldiers, he was surprised he was left with so much time to _think_. Even in prison, he didn't have this kind of solitude. Not silence, but peace.

He thought of his first fight with Natsu, how he said he fought for his family. But he couldn't be related to anyone in Fairy Tail. Unless he thought of them like family, despite not being related to them.

He thought of Cubellios, who was now Kinana. The only person that stuck with him through every hell experience. Was she his family?

Then he drifted to the former Neo Oracion Seis. Vengeance, freedom, safety, that's what they fought for. Fought for themselves first then the others second. Then when Brain turned on them...well their family crumbled. That can't be what family is.

And he would love to consider Jellal's new crap show but...he has his reasons not to trust this yet.

He caught the sound of footsteps coming down the path. He disregarded it at first, thinking it was some weird traveler. However, he realized he heard the person's sound before. They began to grow louder and it really bothered Erik.

"Why do they sound familiar?" He sighed. It isn't any officer he knew, and it definitely wasn't his guildmates...

It sounded like Jellal. 

Not the Jellal who was now his "guildmaster". Jellal from the Tower of Heaven. Erik was filled with a sense of dread.

He got up and basically flew to the main room, where everyone else, minus Jellal and Meredy, was chilling. "Where's Jellal?"

"He went to get food from the town- where are you going?", Sorano snapped at him as he ran out of the building.

"Leave it", Erik heard Macbeth warn her.

The poison dragon slayer raced across the field. According to Meredy, Jellal was possessed by Zeref for some time while he was on the Tower of Heaven. _He_ refused to talk about it, but Erik knew his sound changed. Now it's back.

He's not going to let his guild be hurt again.

Erik was about a quarter mile down the path when he found Jellal and Meredy. They were sitting in the grass, chilling by the creek. Heartbeats were okay, voices intact, soul was still the same...

Jellal sounded the same, so who was the new sound?

"Hello dear", a voice said behind him. "Are you a friend of theirs?"

Erik turned to see a humped over old woman smiling up at him. Her gray hair was knotted up into a bun and she was supported by a cane.

_She sounds like the old Jellal. But there's no way she's Zeref_.

She smiled at him, then turned to watched Meredy and Jellal on the grass. "They seem so content, don't you think?"

Erik just stared at her.

"I made so many mistakes in my life...the greatest of all was leaving them", her wiry frame seemed to take a new load of burdens by just _saying_ that. "But I don't regret meeting them. They're my family."

"F-family?"

She sighed. "I know about you, Erik. A slave on the island where Jellal was raised. You're closest friend being a snake. But now, you're free, and only family can give you that sort of freedom." The woman bowed. "Take care of them for me sweetie."

"Erik, what are you doing out here?"

The stunned dragon slayer glanced and Meredy and Jellal, who were now looking at him, and then back at the woman, who disappeared. "Ah...I thought the two of you ran into some trouble and needed some help...or something..."

Jellal frowned. "No thanks. But since you're here", he dropped the paper bag he was holding in Erik's hands. "Take these, have fun."

"Hold on!"

_Family, a group of people, biologically related or not, who isn't chosen, but rather achieved throughout life, and by your side no matter how much you screw up. No one is left behind._


End file.
